


Unexpected events

by orphan_account



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Just Sex, M/M, Sex, and he also got hit by a truck, no wait a van, seriously sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 01:37:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8513719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Well it's a ceasefire. Sniper went for a drive, he accidentally hit a man with his van and in the end, they had sex.





	

It was a Saturday night. Not only that, it was also a ceasefire night. The RED Team had already plans of their own, same goes to our dear beloved RED Sniper. The Sniper wasn't a very social man. No, he usually just finishes the job and well, nothing else. The Sniper wasn't a maniac or a drunkard like some of his teammates. Instead, he's the type to just enjoy his time alone in the desert especially during ceasefires. That night, The Sniper went out for a drive late at night. It was nice to have some peace and quiet from the base. He listened as the stereo played some tunes, calming him. The Sniper was finally able to get some time of his own.. Well, until he ran over a BLU Spy. He stopped the van, gasping for breath. As he got out of the van, he heard the sound of pain coming from the french man. "What the- What the bloody hell are ya doin' here Spook!"

The french man answered him with a grunt. He wasn't bleeding or anything (thankfully) but The Sniper knew he was in pain. "Ugh, just do me a favour and kill me, Bushman." The spy muttered. The Sniper grit his teeth. "Not tonight Oi won't. It's ceasefire, there ain't gonna be any killing." Spy rolled his eyes, trying to sit up. "Perhaps you are blind. We are enemies, Sniper. I thought you are a professional." He spat. The sniper didn't say a word. Instead, he pulled the spy's arm, carrying him towards the van. "What are you doing you disgusting Bushman! Release me!" The spy struggled against the man's arm but he felt the sharp pain at his back. "I'm doing you a favour. Now shut up for a minute will ya?" He got inside, closing the door. The Spy looked around. He was slightly surprised that the van wasn't that dirty as he thought it would be. I was surprisingly neat. He squirmed as the Sniper placed him down on a bed. It was small but enough to fit the spy. The spy looked down and cringe as he saw 2 jars filled with the disgusting fluid.

The Sniper noticed his expression and rolled his eyes. "Stare at it for too long and I might just shove it in ya." Spy turned and glared at the man, giving him the, 'You wouldn't dare.' look. Sniper only gave him a grin that sent spy shivering on the bed. Sniper went to search for a medical kit in his van, and spy did what he's best at, spying. He stared at the sniper. During battles, he never actually made contact with the man. Only a quick stab and a laugh and that's it. Tonight was different. He was actually in the man's private van. He frowned, thinking that the sniper may be on to something. The spy shook the thought off and studied the sniper. He wasn't wearing his hat but he was still wearing those sunglasses. Spy never understood why, he wasn't blind or anything and yet he wears it all the time. The sniper paused as he found what he was looking for. He walked up to the Spy and Spy only glared at the man like a abandoned cat. "I'm fixing ya up. It's the least Oi could do after Oi well, ran over ya." He said.

He placed the medical kit on the spy. He didnt know why or how the kit just disappears and heals em but he just tries not to bother. The spy stretched slightly as he felt his body feel better. Glancing at the sniper, he muttered a small 'merci' and jumped off the bed, only to slip and fall on the man. Both of them groaned in pain. It wasn't everyday The Spy was this clumsy. Getting hit by a car and falling on people was not a normal thing for him. The sniper felt uncomfortable. He looked up and noticed their position. The spy's knee innocently brushing against his groin and his hands grabbing onto his shoulders. Now the sniper was a professional, we all know that. But at times like this, after oh so long without any physical contact, he just had to take the opportunity.

The spy on the other hand did not notice their position and was trying to get up. He looked down to see sniper staring at him. "What?" He asked, confused. His eyes trailed down only to see where his knees are placed and he blushed when he saw a bulge underneath it. He gasped and pushed the sniper away only to be pulled back down on the ground, this time with the sniper on top. "Oi didn't think it'll end like this Spook." He whispered huskily at the spy's ear. He felt the sniper grind against his groin, a gasp escaping his lips. "S-Sniper! We are enemies for god sake- Ah!" He gasped as sniper continued grinding against him. "That bullshit doesn't work on me Spook." He muttered. Spy only glared at him but his expression changed quickly as he felt a hand slowly unbuttoning his suit. The spy struggled but the man was stronger that him at this point. The sniper pulled the spy's tie off, only to tie his hands with it. He smirked as he look down at him. Cheeks flushed, tied up and gasping for breath. The sniper succesfully brought spy into this phase. "Not bad spook, you should do this more often yeah?" He grinned. The sniper slowly discarded the spy's clothes one by one, leaving him only with his shorts. "You disgusting perverted crazed bushman!!" The spy yelled. It wasn't effective of course. He teared of his own shirt, climbing onto the spy.

Without warning, the sniper palmed the spy's growing erection, receiving a small mewl from the man. "Oi guess this is your first time yeah?" He asked, biting the spy's neck as he leave marks. "You're an animal." He heard the man say. The sniper only grinned. "That'll make ya the prey, luv." He rasped, licking the man ear. He pulled the spy's shorts off, leaving him naked. The BLU gasped as he was exposed by the cold air. The sniper licked his lips and spreaded the spy's legs apart. "Nice view there mate." He chuckled, brushing his thumb against the spy's entrance. The spy couldn't protest. The sniper was right for one thing, he hasn't felt any physical contact in months and now he's doing this with a man. His thoughts were interrupted as the sniper inserted a finger in him. "M-Mon dieu!! Take it out!!" He yelled. The sniper only pushed another finger in, scissoring him. The spy's mind turned hazy, perhaps it was because he was run over by a van or the sniper was good what he's doing. "Easy there, I can't go in right away. I don't wanna break ya now." He whispered at the spy's ear as he inserted a third finger. Spy moaned loudly as sniper found a spot. He smirked and abused it, listening to the sounds escaping his enemy.

After a few moment of small 'torture', the sniper pulled his fingers out, only to  replace it with his own erection. The spy glanced down and his eyes widened. "N-Non! Don't you dare!" He started cursing at the RED. The sniper turned spy on his knees, and spread his legs. Without warning, he plunged his cock inside the man in one swift thrust, the spy's mouth opened in a silent scream. "Oh fuck that's tight. It really is your first time." He said, pulling his cock out only to pushed it back in roughly. The spy felt full as the man continually pound into him without mercy. The sniper grinned and lifted the spy's head up, shoving a finger in his mouth. Spy obediently sucked it as his mind was clouded with lust. "P-Please Sniper.. Take i-it out.." He spoke between gasps. The sniper only thrust faster into him, fucking him like the animal he is. He moaned as he felt a hand wrapped around his erection, which began to jerk him off with the same pace of the RED's thrusts. It was too much for spy, with a harsh cry, the spy came onto the sniper's hand. His anal walls quivered and contracted onto the Sniper's cock. The sniper growled and dump his load into the spy, filling him.

As the sniper pulled out if the spy, he gasped for breath. The spy however couldnt believe the fact that he just had sex with a man he barely knew, on the floor. He panted and twitched as he felt the sniper's jizz leaking out of him. He felt the sniper moved behind him and was ready with a quick death but instead he was welcomed with small kisses on his neck. "Not bad luv. We should do this again another time yeah?" The spy only answered with a small grunt, leaving the sniper smirking to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Something random I wrote in the plane to Bristle! So it's a little crappy... Sorry


End file.
